


In the end I'll always come back to you

by Angel23



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PRICEFIELD!, Third Ending, chasemarsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: Pricefield one shot. What if Max sacrificed herself instead of letting Chloe die





	In the end I'll always come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Monday Afternoon the girls' Bathroom

It happened too fast, one moment Nathan had a gun at Chloe’s stomach next moment Max came out of nowhere causing Nathan to spin around and shot her instead. The punk was shocked, the girl she hadn’t seen for five years saved her life by taking the bullet. Blood was all over the walls behind Max and at her feet as she staggered forward towards the punk who shoved Nathan into a bathroom stall, to get him out of her way. 

Chloe ran to the hipster just as she began to fall, landing into Chloe’s arms as she gently lowered her to the ground. Taking off her jacket she immediately started applying pressure to the single wound on the girl’s heart “Hang in their Max, don’t try to speak or move!” Chloe commanded.

But Max ignored the command, lifting her blood-soaked hand up to the punk above her, wiping away the tears. “It’s going to be okay Chloe, just make sure Nathan and Jefferson get exactly what they deserve” Max replied while David entered the room, putting handcuffs on Nathan.

“you're not getting away with this one boy!” David stated as Nathan laid on the ground muttering to himself repeatedly.  
“Just stay with me, help is on its way right?” Chloe spoke turning to David who gave a nod to confirm. The sounds of soft sirens heading their way, turning to Max who was getting paler by the minute.

“Promise me Chloe you take care of yourself, your mother and Kate….She needs someone at the moment….it's just not going to be me this time around…always know that I love you and I will never forget you……don’t you forget about me” Max stated starring up at Chloe who nodded.

“Never, please Max don’t leave me alone!” Chloe comments seeing a small smile appear on her face.

“I will always be with you Chloe, no matter what!” Max replied before taking a hold of Chloe’s shirt, pulling the punk down while pushing herself up smashing her lips against the punk’s. Chloe was surprised by the move but gave into the kiss with the feeling she had done this before.

After a while they pulled apart with Max lowering herself back to the ground, her last breath escaping her lips as death finally took over.

“No NO!” Chloe screamed while hugging her best friend, paramedics quickly entered the room running to the girls. One tried to move Chloe away and failed miserably while the other went to the other side of Max, pressing two fingers to her throat to find the hipster was in fact dead.

“I’m sorry for your lost, we need to take her away I’m sorry” the paramedic stated watching the punk’s uncontrollable sobs. This time around they could separate the two girls, putting Max on a stretcher before placing a white sheet over the girl. The paramedic’s carted the hipster away followed by David, dragging a crying Nathan away to the police station, leaving Chloe alone in the room of blood.

The punk continued to cry, let it all out until there were no tears left to shed for her best friend.

After ten minutes or so, she got up wiping away the tears when she spotted the shredded photo of a blue butterfly on the ground behind the stalls. “You never had confidence for your work Max” Chloe whispered picking up the photo before turning around and heading for the exits. She didn’t get very far when the punk slipped on the blood, falling to the ground and knocking herself out.

In her mind, she saw images that never happened, for some reason she saw the week of the storm flashing before her eyes. Everything that happened to Max she witnessed, from getting the power to rewind time to being kidnapped by Jefferson. Chloe saw her death many times and Max saves her just as much, she saw everything and understood what Max’s final request meant. 

“hey miss you okay, wake up please?” a strange voice echoed in the punk’s head, slowly waking up to find one Miss Kate Marsh kneeling over her concerned with tear stains. “hey you're okay, are you hurt?” Kate questioned softly, making the punk shake her head while trying to sit up with the blonde helping.

“I’m fine thank you, how long was I out?” Chloe questioned ‘this must be Kate, I recognize her from my vision, better not tell her I know her name we haven’t met and that would freak anyone out’.

Kate shrugged while helping the punk to her feet “I’m not sure, I walked in here because of...Max….and I saw you on the ground so I was concerned that you were hurt there’s blood everywhere” Kate explained, both girls looking around to see why Kate was concerned as blood was sitting under Chloe’s head earlier.

“thanks for your help, my name’s Chloe by the way what’s your name?” Chloe asked seeing a small smile appear on the blonde’s face.

“My name is Kate, Kate Marsh…we should get out of here and get you cleaned up back at my dorm okay” Kate responded while stretching out her hand which Chloe took as she let the blonde guide her out of the bathroom.

‘no wonder Max was protective of her, she’s an angel, more angelic then my angel’ Chloe thought, for the rest of the evening Kate took care of Chloe and in return Chloe made a vow to protect this angel.

Over the next few days Chloe used the knowledge of the Storm Week to her advantage, she made sure Kate was safe and not anywhere near a roof, taking care of her mother while letting the woman take care of her and making sure Jeffershit and Natetard get taken down for the crimes they commit. Everyone else found out Wednesday what the two have done, along with Sean Prescott all three were sentenced to life in Jail. Even though Chloe would rather beat the shit out of them till death, she let them suffer this fate while comforting Kate and Victoria who was contacted to let her know she could have been the next victim after Max that was. 

She mourned the loss of her best friend and possible lover if anything went further past that storm week, the powers of the time traveler she tried to understand and work out, but there was no answer by the looks of it. In this, she gave up trying to understand and just focused on the future like Max wanted her to do.

On Wednesday she got a job working at a mechanic shop, the only part they could offer her was part-time at the moment, but she didn’t mind, it was enough. Max’s parents came down for the funeral service which was the next day, everyone was there she even spotted Frank, standing not far away from where Rachel was buried. The two made peace with each other and said their goodbyes to their Angel. Frank informed her that he will be gone Thursday night since there is nothing left for him here anymore.

At Max’s funeral, she swore she saw a ghostly deer walk over to the grave, paying its respects before looking up to Chloe sadly. The two starred sadly at each other for a couple of moments before it walked away heading Rachel’s grave before disappearing into thin air.

When the service was over, Chloe took out Max’s camera and placed it on top of the grave “It wouldn’t be you without it” she whispered before turning around and leaving with Kate and Victoria by her side.

Friday evening

The sun was setting over the price household, Chloe, Kate, Victoria were cooking in the kitchen while Joyce and David set up the table. Ever since Max died Kate and Victoria have been getting closer, especially when the two learned about the Dark Room. David has been more civil and Chloe decided to be more tolerant to him, this made Joyce much happier and so they decided to keep it this way for Joyce’s sake. 

At all of the sudden, the sounds of knocking on the front door alerted the group “I’ll get it” David spoke putting his tea towel down and giving Joyce a peck on the cheek before answering the door.

The group waited for a response but heard nothing other than the sound of David walking backward through the hallway passing the group. “Geez David you look like you saw a ghost” Chloe pointed out, but David didn’t move or say a word as he starred in shock at the front door. 

So Chloe decided to check out what frightens him so much taking a step into the hallway with the rest hanging out at the edge of the kitchen. The punk turned her attention to the front door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw exactly why David was so frightened, along with everyone else. 

There standing in a black dress covered in dirt and holding a Polaroid camera was one Max Caulfield with the golden light of the setting sun surround her. “Max?” Chloe managed to whisper, blinking a few times and looking over to the others who were equally shocked.

“Hey Chloe” Max spoke with a small grin on her face, taking a couple of steps inside before the punk ran over into her arms.

“I thought you were dead!” Chloe cried out, hugging the hipster tightly while feeling those arms hugging her equally tight.

“I was, but it turns out no grave can hold my body down” Max stated causing the punk to let out a light laugh. The two pulled apart just enough to get a look at each other’s face, Max wiping away the stray tears.

Without warning Chloe pulled Max into a passionate kiss, surprising the once dead girl, but soon gave in.

The group watched on with small smiles on their faces as the two lovers were reunited, after a while the two pulled apart for air with smiles on their faces. “I remember that week Max” Chloe whispered seeing Max’s face light up, relieved that she didn’t have to hide anything from her. “I love you” Chloe stated feeling Max’s hand caressed her cheek.

“I love you too Chloe” Max replied pulling the punk in for another kiss. The others decided to leave the two lovers alone, they can get their chance to talk to Max later, but for now, it’s just them two like it always should be. 

The End


End file.
